Lustige Deutsche Zungenbrecher
thumb|left|305px Was sind Zungenbrecher? Ein Zungenbrecher ist eine bestimmte Wortfolge, deren schnelle, wiederholte Aussprache selbst Muttersprachlern schwerfällt. Oft handelt es sich um ähnliche Wörter, die aufeinander folgen, sich aber in bestimmten Silben unterscheiden. Auch Alliterationen sind häufig. Einige Zungenbrecher sind allerdings eher aufgrund ihrer ungewöhnlichen Wortzusammenstellung (Satzbau) schwierig und erfordern deshalb eine höhere Konzentration. Zungenbrecher werden einerseits zur Belustigung aufgesagt, dienen aber andererseits auch professionellen Sprechern wie Fernseh- und Rundfunkmoderatoren als Artikulationsübung. Die meisten Zungenbrecher muss man so schnell wie möglich sagen, wodurch der Schwierigkeitsgrad erhöht wird und man sich verspricht. Beispiele *Blaukraut bleibt Blaukraut und Brautkleid bleibt Brautkleid. *Fischers Fritz fischt frische Fische, frische Fische fischt Fischers Fritz. *In Ulm, um Ulm, und um Ulm herum. *Denn der, der den Dänen dient, der dient den Dänen. *Bismarck biss Marc, bis Marc Bismarck biss. *Der Whiskeymixer mixt den Whiskey. Den Whiskey mixt der Whiskeymixer. *Im dichten Fichtendickicht picken die flinken Finken tüchtig. *Der Cottbuser Postkutscher putzt den Cottbuser Postkutschkasten. *Der Gockel glotzt die Glucke an, die Glucke glotzt den Gockel an. *Der kleine plappernde Kaplan klebt klappbare poppige Pappplakate an die klappernde Kapellwand. *Zwischen zwei Zwetschgenzweigen sitzen zwei zwitschernde Schwalben. *Fromme Frösche fressen frische Frühlingszwiebeln, aber freche Frösche fressen frische Früchte. *Der Leutnant von Leuthen befahl seinen Leuten nicht eher zu läuten, bis der Leutnant von Leuthen seinen Leuten das Läuten befahl. *Willi Willinger aus Willingen will Wiener Würstchen, Wiener Würstchen will Willi Willinger aus Willingen. *Zehn zahme Ziegen ziehen zehn Zentner Zucker zum Zürcher Zoo. *Sechzig tschechische Chemiker checken rechnerisch technische Schemata. *Der fiese friesische Fliesenleger fliest mit fiesem, friesischen Fliesenkleber. *Wenn Hessen in Essen Essen essen, essen Hessen Essen in Essen. *Wenn hinter Fliegen Fliegen fliegen, fliegen Fliegen Fliegen nach. *Wenn hinter Robben Robben robben, robben Robben Robben nach. *Wenn hinter Griechen Griechen kriechen, kriechen Griechen Griechen nach. *Die Katze tritt die Treppe krumm, krumm tritt die Katze die Treppe. *Schnecken erschrecken, wenn Schnecken an Schnecken schlecken, weil zum Schrecken vieler Schnecken, Schnecken nicht schmecken. *Wenn Marc Mark mag, mag Mark Marc auch *Holz Hacker Hack, Hackt Mehr Holz, Wenn Holz Hacker Hick Holz Hacker Hack beim Holz Hacken Hilft. *Gibt man Opi Opium, bringt Opium den Opi um. *Wenn du Trottl zu mir Trottl Trottl sagst, sag ich Trottl zu dir Trottl so lange Trottl, bis du Trottl zu mir Trottl nie mehr Trottl sagst, du Trottl *Klitze kleine Katzen kotzen klitze kleine Kotze. Klitze kleine Kotze kotzen klitze kleine Katzen. *Es klapperte die Klapperschlang bis ihre Klapper schlapper klang *Wer nichts wird, wird Wirt / Wer Wirt wird, wird weird! *Mika Häkkinens Herbsthecken-Hächsler hächselt hächselnswerte Hecken. *Kapi, Kapt, Kaptial, Kaptipal, Kapitalistische Geldquelle. *Kronkorkenzackenzählmaschine Beispiele (Dialekt) Manche oberdeutsche Dialekte (etwa Bairisch) haben im Laufe ihrer Entwicklung durch Verlust unbetonter Vokale verschiedentlich Konsonantenhäufungen hervorgebracht, die sich gut zur Bildung von Zungenbrechern eignen. Hier einige Beispiele aus dem Schweizerdeutschen: *De Paapscht hät z Schpiez s Schpäckschpickpschteck z schpaat pschtellt. („Der Papst hat in Spiez das Speck-Spick-Besteck zu spät bestellt.“) *Schträäzt’s z Züri? („Regnet es in Zürich?“ – viermal ts in Folge.) *S choge cheibe Chuchichäschtli chlämmt. („Die Küchenschublade klemmt.“) *Gang gäng gredi gäge Gümlige go gugge, g’ob Göde Gödels Geranium gäng no gäge Gümlige gugge. („Geh immer direkt nach Gümligen und schau, ob Göde Gödels Geranien immer noch nach Gümligen schauen.“) *Z Schwyz am Ziit schiind d Sunne, und schiind si nid z Schwyz, so schiind si z Brunne. („In Schwyz scheint die Sonne an die Kirchenuhr, und scheint sie nicht in Schwyz, so scheint sie in Brunnen.“) *Dür drü düri lähri Röhrli lehrä d Lüüt rächte redä. („Durch drei dürre leere Strohhalme lernen die Leute richtig zu sprechen.“) *Zudem: Schelle Se net an sellerer Schell, selle Schell schellt net, schelle Se an sellerer Schell, selle Schell schellt. (Dialektspruch aus dem Badischen)A Mammaladeamerle hamma a daham. („Ein Marmeladeneimerchen haben wir auch daheim.“) Dieser Zungenbrecher aus dem Süddeutschen sollte möglichst schnell gesprochen werden; er hört sich dann leicht „Arabisch“ an. Englische Beispiele *Three witches watch three Swatch watches. Which witch watch which Swatch watch? *(längere Fassung) Three swiched witches watch thre swiss Swatch watches. Wich swiss Swatch watch was watched by wich swiched witch? *See sheep sleep Kategorie:Handzeichen,Mimiken und Gestiken